Frankenstein vs Rael Kertia
The battle between Frankenstein and Rael Kertia takes place in the Human World after The Lord orders to bring Seira back for questioning regarding the information given by Gejutel K. Landegre. First Encounter Prologue When the Lord tells Rajak Kertia to bring Seira back to Lukedonia, Rael takes permission from his brother to do the task. He goes to Ye Ran High School and uses his power to gain Seira and Regis' attention. This leads to him having a conflict with M-21, Tao, and Takeo, which is subdued by the arrival of Seira. Seira refuses his offer to return but Rael tells her to think for a few days and that he will return after some days. After learning about the involvement of a pureblood noble, Rai releases Frankenstein's seal and asks him to take care of the problem. Battle Summary In order to prevent anyone's involvement in the matter regarding Rael, Seira and Regis decide to visit him themselves. When Seira refuses, Rael tells her to think for a few more days. Regis tells him to leave as he was annoying Seira, which prompts Rael to attack him. But Frankenstein arrives and attacks Rael, saving Regis. Rael gets angrier when Frankenstein questions his behavior at the school. This leads to him attacking Frankenstein but his attacks are easily dodged. After making sure he was courteous, as his master asked him to be, Frankenstein releases dark aura. A fight ensues and Frankenstein easily dodges all of Rael's attacks, making him feel irritated. This causes Rael to lose focus and he gets impaled in the shoulder by dark matter while trying to attack. Frankenstein suddenly asks him to take out his soul weapon, surprising everyone. He claims that he felt the aura of Rael's predecessor when they clashed. To Regis and Seira's surprise, Rael takes out his soul weapon Grandia. He then attacks Frankenstein and manages to double slash him across the chest. When Rael taunts Frankenstein, he begins to laugh and claims that this is the feeling he wanted to have. He tells Rael that he will grant him proper respect and releases a massive amount of dark aura to summon a weapon, Dark Spear. Regis wonders if it is a soul weapon but Seira refuses it saying that the aura is too dark for a soul weapon. Frankenstein and Rael then clash causing a colossal explosion which was heard all the way till Frankenstein Household. The fight continues and both the fighter match each other very easily, but a lot of destruction is caused by their fight. In order to prevent any more destruction, Seira decides to intervene herself. She releases her Death Scythe and asks Regis to try keeping the damage in the area to a minimum. Before Rael and Frankenstein could clash again, Seira causes a large attack in the middle to stop them. Rael tries to argue that he was humiliated but Seira tells him that it's for his own best as he also wants to hide his Soul Weapon from the Nobles. Aftermath When Rael shows the letter sent by the Lord, Seira finally decides to go back. Regis insists on going with her but Rael refuses, stating that the Lord asked Seira to come alone. Seira leaves with Rael and requests Frankenstein to take care of Regis. Second Encounter Prologue On their visit to Lukedonia, Tao, Takeo, and M-21 fought Rael but after he was forced to take out his soul weapon, they were overwhelmed. They were saved by the timely arrival of Frankenstein and Rai. Even Rajak also arrived there. When Rajak saw Rael using his Grandia, Rael got scared and tried to take responsibility by defeating Frankenstein. Frankenstein suggested his master go ahead and he will take care of everything. Rai tells him not to hold back and even removes the seal binding his powers. Battle Summary With a broad grin on his face as well as the emission of dark aura from his body after the removal of the seal, Frankenstein is ready for the combat. He requests his master to hurry or the full moon will set with the coming of dawn. Rajak blocks Rai's way but is simply outmaneuvered. Suddenly Rael lets out a groan of pain. Frankenstein reveals that he tried to make a sneak attack on him while using his soul weapon but was defeated instantly after being pierced multiple times by dark aura projectiles. With this fraction of a moment's distraction, Rai vanishes. Frankenstein rebukes Rael of his carelessness. He also tells that when it comes to real battles he is more experienced having fought their father as well as many others. Aftermath Hearing from Frankenstein that he has fought their father, Rajak steps in telling his younger brother to keep away from this fight. Image Gallery First Encounter Frank vs Rael.2.jpg|Frankenstein rains his projectiles on Rael. Chapter169.png|Rael uses speed against Frankenstein. Raelsoulweapon.png|Rael brings out his soul weapon, Grandia. Franken with dark spear.jpg|Frankenstein summons his Dark Spear. Chapter171.png|They attack each other with their weapons. Second Encounter Franken vs Rael 2 1.png|Frankenstein apprehends Rael's sneak attack and impales him with his projectiles. Franken vs Rael 2 2.png|Rael groans in pain. Category:Battles